I Forgot To Say Out Loud
by ISFP
Summary: Bel and Fran fought, a lot. For some reason they always came back to each other. Some would call it destiny, true love, or plain stupidity. When it really came down to it though, it was for two reasons: Great sex and pure stubbornness. Bel/Fran


So I was going to update Smile For Me, and then write my Kingdom hearts fic….but I got distracted. And I was too tired to write a good second chapter... This is kind of a song fic. I heard the song "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk on the radio the other day AND OH MY FREAKING GOD if that is not *the* Bel/Fran song, then I dunno what is. I tried to fit almost every line of the song in even though most of them are altered to fit the situation better

This is kind of a PWP too...I'm tired...…practice for the upcoming lemon in The Aftermath.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

Excuse grammar mistakes and READ AND REVIEW :D

* * *

><p>"I don't know if they could yell any louder." Lussuria put a finger in his ear trying to block out the noise. He sighed over-dramatically, and looked around at his fellow Varia members. Well, that consisted of Squalo looking absolutely miserable in a mixture of pain from last night and the headache from the yelling going on above them, Levi who sat alert and ready to serve, and Mammon who was floating boredly, clicking through television channels.<p>

He sighed as well in more annoyance than anything else, "How many times have we kicked them out of here?"

Lussuria laughed a little back, "Yeah, but they will both just say something insulting."

They truly had no idea.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the couple stood across from each other in a certain Prince's room in a stalemate. Every since both Mukuro and Mammon had returned, their fighting had escalated. Sure it used to be over just teasing little things, but now they grew bigger. There was one big fight waiting to erupt, and these little ones were just the verge of it.<p>

But anyone could see it was beginning.

"Fake-Idiot-Prince should find someone else to annoy with his arrogance." Fran spoke turning towards the door. A knife was flung at it forcing the lock into place. Preventing all escape.

"Ushishi Froggy can be so mean." He moved his face quite close to the younger ones, and slowly backed him up against the far wall.

Fran was still entirely unaffected. Even though he was now immobile with an angry psychotic prince breathing down his neck; he replied emotionlessly, "When I want to be." He shrugged, "Unlike Bel-senpai, I'm capable of really anything."

For some reason this struck the wrong chord with the Prince and his smile faltered a little. There was hidden meaning in this that maybe Fran didn't even intended to put in. Bel believed that his Frog was implying he was free to leave whenever he wanted to. He pressed a knife up to the boy's neck and gently pushed the blade inwards, not drawing blood, but inflicting pain.

"I can cut you into pieces." He whispered as a threat.

Fran placed his hands on Bel's chest trying to push him away, "Moron-senpai does not scare me." He gripped the fabric of Bel's shirt instigating he could fight, and was ready to. Before Fran would deny any sort of request Bel would make to fight but lately, he had started to challenge right back. Of course, only when the arguments really got bad.

Such as Bel comparing him to Mammon or when Fran threatened to run away with Mukuro.

That last one really got the Prince riled.

Downstairs, as the rest of the team continued to listen to the argument. Squalo, having not participated before just shook his head, "The little shit. Eventually they'll kill each other."

Lussuria sighed once again, and being the ever flamboyant one assessed the situation in a different view point, "But only when one of their hearts get broken."

* * *

><p>The Prince sliced the front of Fran's jacket and shirt letting it fall from his body and pool onto the ground. His freezing hands slid over the boy's exposed abdomen. He shivered from the cold, but tried to repress anything else.<p>

"Ushishi Frog's aren't allowed to leave."

He attempted to wiggle away again, but Bel's leg wedge between Fran's keeping him in place. The sea-foam green hair boy muttered, "I thought the Fallen-Prince said he didn't need me." There wasn't an ounce of hurt in his voice, but he stared up to where Bel's eyes would be, in defiance.

The smile once again fell, while the Prince thought of an answer.

Fran rolled his eyes, _for some reason it's always going to come right back to this. _

The Prince pushed him farther into the wall, and licked the outside shell of his ear, "Kouhai isn't allowed to leave me." His hands moved downwards and wrapped around Fran's wrists when he attempted to push his face away. He kissed Fran lightly on the lips trying to push his tongue inwards.

He bit it drawing blood. He refused to forget Bel's comment earlier; about how since Mammon was here now the Frog was unneeded. Sure, it may be immature, but he wasn't ready to forgive and forget.

Bel released one of the wrists to wipe the blood off his lip with the back of his hand. When seeing his royal blood he laughed manically, "Shishishi, how did Froggy become this obnoxious?"

When he struggled again, the restraint was back in place. The Prince was surprisingly still kidding around and had yet to become violent yet. His mouth was sucking on the skin at the base of Fran's neck. His teeth grazed over the spot, and when he removed his mouth a mark was left in his place. He continued this pattern down the nape and towards the collar bone.

"It's dumb-Prince that makes me act like this." He bit back a moan, and refused to show any sort of pleasure he was feeling. Belphegor reached up and rotated between pinching and rubbing his perked nipples. Fran's breath hitched, and his senpai grinned.

He began to squeeze and massage the boy's sides, and Fran's knees buckled.

_He can't just keep doing this! Start an argument and then when he gets tired of it, does this to make me forget! It's fucking ridiculous. This time I'm not going to give in-no matter how much he-_

Bel shrugged off his own coat, and brought Fran's hands upwards so they rested on his hips. Then he began to move his knee up and down teasing his kouhai's budding erection.

He reached downwards and excruciatingly slow shimmied down the legging-like pants. Fran, unmatched, in strength attempted to pull them back up. A hot flush was beginning to fill his face, as one of the Prince's hands slipped inside.

"Stop it." He drawled, "Idiot, you just can't keep doing this." Fran didn't particularly like talking about his 'feelings'. Partly because he didn't really have/display any of his 'feelings'. Sure having sex with Bel was great, a definite highlight of their relationship, but he did get tired of these weekly arguments. If they weren't about Mukuro they were about Mammon.

Whenever he tried, Bel would start doing _things _to him that made every thought of denial evacuate. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop from eliciting any moans that would further excite the Prince. He had to do something…something.

"I'll just go talk to Master about it instead." He gasped out, and tried to pull away.

Fran did not choose the right way to go about it. _Shit….I don't think I've ever said something that nasty during this stage. Well at least not about pineapple-head. _

Bel paused his actions, and slammed Fran into the wall. His smile left his face, and was replaced with gritted teeth and low growling voice.

"Froggy's mine. Belongs to the Prince. There is no way that bastard is going to ever get you." He gripped Fran's shoulders so hard until there were finger shaped bruises. He bit his cheek and possessively pressed his body fully against the smaller ones. He pulled down the legging-pants till they were at his knees.

Fran let a gasp slip at the cold, and shivered at the Prince's compared warm hands travel downwards.

"I'm not property senpai." His voice, though still monotone, was become softer and shaky, "And it's not some contest between you and him."

_Hopefully they never get close enough to try. The only one who wins will be the one who hits the hardest, because the other won't be able to even breathe again._

Bel took a moment, and his eyebrows knitted together in his confusion. He looked like an innocent child for a flicker of a second, "whose better?"

"What?" Fran asked, looking up to meet concealed his eyes.

"Who would you pick me or him?" He began to grind his clothed hips against Fran's at a steady past, earning a quick lucid moan.

To stop anymore from becoming free, he answered the question, "Fake-Prince would kill me if I said Master." He tried to look anywhere but Bel, and he could feel the other's arousal now rubbing against his. If there was one thing his senpai knew was how to get him turned on.

He frowned again, "But does Froggy mean it?"

Fran nodded, trying to shift away. When he realized that Bel required a verbal response he was able to choke out without whimpering, "I mean it…" The look on his face was still unsatisfied, so for reassurance he added, "I promise."

The wicked smirk returned, "Ushishishi"

* * *

><p>The four downstairs realized that the argument upstairs had begun to become quieter. Which also implied it was headed for the sex-stage.<p>

Squalo shook his head, easily becoming irritated by the situation, "They're both not going to leave, so why are they still fighting?" It was more of a complaint than a question.

Mammon was by far the one (except for Fran) that knew the aspects of Bel's personality the best. This was one of his very few off days where there was no money to be made, and that irritated him. Instead he was here, listening to the two baby officers having a lovers squabble. Yes, he could be just as pissed as Squalo at the moment. So he agreed, "It's the same thing, they say they don't need each other, they fight, and then we have to hear about it."

Lussuria interjected his opinion, "But it always comes back to them not leaving." As if he was trying to relieve the tension.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p>Bel had swooped Fran up into a bridal position, no matter the protests. Stepping over the loose articles of clothing, and the other random messy items, he threw him onto the bed. The red sheets warmed the pale color of his kouhai's skin, and the pink lips were swollen.<p>

The Prince crawled on top of him, and took of his own shirt and pants. He used one hand to spread open the quivering legs.

_He's good at hiding his emotions…but he can't hide this._ Fran warily allowed Bel to place his legs, bent at the knees up over his shoulders, as he sucked on two of the Prince's fingers.

One of the saliva covered finger entered inside of the boy. He whined and let out a wanton moan. The redness in his cheeks matched the sheets; his hands clutched and un-clutched the covers. Bel put the second one in, and bit back his own grunt when Fran began to murmur his name. His hair was mussed, and the Frog hat had rolled off long ago. Matching green eyes were glazed over with lust. And the petite body writhed.

_I think I forgot to say allowed…how beautiful he really is. _He shook his head. The kouhai was normally very un-cute, but since he held in that cute-ness all the time; during sex it just seemed to ooze out.

He pressed his lips against Fran's, and swallowed whatever noises he was going to make. Their tongues danced together in an erotic tango and tried their best to mimic the actions by the lower halves.

Fran suddenly said something; he usually refrained from forming sentences during acts of pleasure. Maybe afraid that he could not control his thoughts.

"Who would you choose Mammon or Me?"

Bel pressed the tip of his erection against the twitching opening. He placed a kiss on the top of his forehead before entering.

"Ushishishi Froggy is the Prince's perfect little punching bag." He pushed inside, letting the tightness envelope him. The senpai let out his own grunts and moans, as he began to thrust at a steady pace.

Fran covered his mouth to keep in any embarrassing noises that could slip from control, and for this one time, the Prince allowed it. Nearly every other time, he would urge(force) his lover to set free the noises.

He found the kouhai's prostate, and began to target his thrusts at it. He could tell from the changing of behavior as Fran's voice changed from pleading in pain to pleading in pleasure. As his name began falling from Fran's lips; Bel's thrusts became more and more erratic and he drew near his climax.

With a cry of the other's name, Fran's entire body shuddered and he let out his release. Bel mirrored the action only seconds later, pulled out, and collapsed on top of his lover.

He rolled off sideways, wrapped his arms around Frog's petite waist and tugged him in close. He watched Fran's eyes flutter close.

"And I need you." He admitted, hoping his Fran wouldn't hear him. Princes never admit to needing something aloud; it was a sign of weakness. _I'm sorry. _

"Don't leave me." He commanded, as if trying to place the idea into Fran's subconscious mind. He looked so peaceful, like some alien angel.

The boy muttered quietly back, his eyes still closed, and voice dropped back to dull tone.

"Say please, fake-Prince."

* * *

><p>Sooo there you have it...my BelFran songfic.

Please review…I would really really REALLY like to know your opinion on the lemon and how I can tune up my skills…since this is my first BF one.


End file.
